EARLY AGE MARRIAGE
by Echairunnisa888
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan anak perempuan dari pelayan di keluarga Namikaze dan bekerja menggantikan pekerjaan ibunya untuk membantu biaya hidup keluarga mereka. Awal mulanya dia adalah seorang pelayan yang melayani tuan mudanya yang dingin dan kejam, anak ketiga keluarga Namikaze hingga suatu hari... terjadi suatu bencana yang menyeretnya dan menjadi seorang istri tuan mudanya


BAB 1

PROLOG

Aku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah orang-orang kalangan bawah yang hanya tinggal di kontrakan kecil di kota Konoha bersama ibu dan adik lelakiku. Aku dulunya bersekolah tetapi hanya tamat SMP itu dikarenakan ibuku tidak mampu membayar uang sekolahku. Ayahku sudah lama meninggal dunia dan itu disaat ibu sedang mengandung Konohamaru, adik lelakiku. Ketika semua teman-temanku melanjutkan sekolahnya hingga ke universitas bahkan ada yang sudah sukses sedangkan diriku, aku hanya memiliki ijazah SMP dan itu tidak berlaku jika aku ingin bekerja diperusahaan-perusahaan yang hebat di Kota Konoha ini.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di ruang tamu kecil di kontrakan kami sambil membaca surat kabar sekedar mencari lowongan pekerjaan. Aku mencari pekerjaan dikarenakan aku harus dapat mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya sekolah dan operasi Konohamaru. Adik lelaki itu memiliki penyakit gagal sumsum tulang belakang dan aku harus mempunyai biaya sebesar ¥45 juta. Ibuku sebenarnya bekerja sebagai _maid_ di rumah walikota dan _miliyarder_ terkenal di Jepang tetapi karena saat ini ibu sedang sakit dia harus mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

" Sakura- _chan_ sedang membaca surat kabar ya," Suara lembut ibuku membuat pandanganku beralih kearah ibuku yang kini berjalan kearah tempatku.

" Ah, _k_ _ā_ _san_. Ya, aku ingin mencari lowongan pekerjaan untuk menggantikan _k_ _ā_ _san_ dalam membayar uang sekolah dan operasi Konohamaru." Seruku sambil bergeser kesamping kiri dan ibu duduk disamping kananku.

" Tidak perlu repot-repot, _hime_. Jika kau memang berniat bekerja _k_ _ā_ _san_ akan menyuruhmu menggantikan pekerjaan _k_ _ā_ _san_ disana dan Konohamaru biar _k_ _ā_ _san_ menjaganya. Bagaimana? Kamu setuju?" Seru ibuku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan ucapan ibuku.

" Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana jika bos _k_ _ā_ _san_ marah? Selama ini kan _k_ _ā_ _san_ sudah dipandang pekerja yang terbaik. Tidak mungkin kan hanya karena _k_ _ā_ _san_ sakit _k_ _ā_ _san_ akan berhenti dan rela berkorban untukku…" Lirihku sambil menunduk sedih.

" Tenang, _hime_. _K_ _ā_ _san_ sudah berbicara dengan Tsunade- _sama_. Dia adalah nenek mertua dari bos _k_ _ā_ _san_ dan dia setuju. Mulai besok kau akan bekerja disana sebagai pengganti _k_ _ā_ _san_ dan nanti akan _k_ _ā_ _san_ beritahu alamat rumahnya. Sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah larut malam." Jelas ibuku. Dengan lembut ia mengusap surai merah muda milikku yang panjangnya sudah sampai pinggulku.

Aku memeluk erat tubuh ringkih ibuku, menenggelamkan wajahku didadanya dan tidak berhenti-berhentinya mulutku bergumam mengucapkan terima kasih dan tanpa sadar aku tertidur dipelukan ibuku.

Aku bangun pagi untuk hari ini. Seluruh rumah sudah ku bersihkan. Sarapan juga sudah tersedia diatas meja makan kecil didapur kami. Aku kini sedang sibuk menyiapkan bekal _onigiri_ , _dango_ , dan buah-buahan seperti pisang dan jeruk untuk Konohamaru yang kini berada di rumah sakit.

" Kau sudah sarapan, Sakura- _chan_?" Suara ibuku membuatku tersentak kaget dari kegiatanku yang sedang memotong buah pisang.

" S-sudah, _k_ _ā_ _san_." Jawabku sekenanya lalu kembali fokus kepekerjaanku.

" Ya sudah, biar _k_ _ā_ _san_ menggantikan pekerjaanmu dan segeralah kamu berangkat, ini alamatnya!" Seru ibuku sambil memberikan potongan kertas yang berisi alamat rumah seseorang. Aku lari dari _pantry_ dan membiarkan ibuku melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

" Rumahnya dekat _Namikaze_ _Crop_ dan _Uzumaki Mall_ , _k_ _ā_ _san_?" Tanyaku dengan suara tidak percaya ketika selesai membaca alamat tempat ibuku dulu bekerja. Ibuku mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearahku.

" Cepat kesana Sakura- _chan_ , _k_ _ā_ _san_ tidak ingin kau dicacimaki oleh tuan muda disana! Selama ini _k_ _ā_ _san_ yang menjadi _maid_ khusus dirinya. Tuan muda itu senang sekali memarahi para _maid_ jika _maid_ itu melakukan kesalahan. Dia tidak peduli kesalahan itu kecil atau besar!" Seruan Ibuku membuatku takut seketika.

Segera aku berlari keluar rumah dan mengambil sepedaku untuk pergi kealamat yang diberikan ibuku.

" _Ittekimasu_!" Seruku dan segera mengengkol sepeda dengan kuat menuju tempat kerja ibuku.

Aku kini sudah sampai didepan pagar hitam tinggi yang menjadi penghalang untuk masuk kedalam rumah bertingkat tiga dan besar didalam. Aku mendecak kagum dan mataku tidak pernah terhenti memerhatikan bangunan kokoh didpanku.

" _Sumimasen, anata wa dare_?" Suara bariton mengagetkanku dan segera aku menoleh kearah suara itu. disampingku ternyata ada seorang pria dengan pakaian mahal. Pria itu bersurai hitam dan kini sedang menatapku dengan _obsidian_ miliknya.

" _A-atashi H-Haruno Sakura,desu_." Jawabku dengan tergagap-gagap. Iris zambrutku terus memandang kearah lain agar terhindar dari tatapan pria disampingku.

"Ah, ternyata kau orang Jepang juga ya, aku pikir kau orang asing…" Seru pemuda disampingku.

" E-eh? a-apa aku tampak seperti orang asing…?" Tanyaku dan pemuda itu mengangguk.

" Kau seperti gadis dari China. Kulitmu putih dan itu membuatmu seperti orang asing…" Jawab pemuda itu dan itu membuatku _sweatdrop_. Aku melihat dia tertawa, seperti ada hal yang lucu, " Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Shimura Sai. Salam kenal, Haruno- _san_." Sambungnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat denganku.

" Salam kenal juga, Shimura- _kun_." Jawabku dan membalas jabatan tangannya sebentar lalu kembali mengambil tanganku darinya.

Hening.

Aku masih diam sambil menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah. Aku melirik sebentar kearah pemuda disampingku yang juga menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Tidak ada satu pun diantara kami membuka suara.

" _E-etto_ … apa Shimura- _kun_ tuan muda rumah ini…?" Akhirnya aku membuka suaraku dengan bertanya kepada pemuda disampingku masih dengan kepala menunduk.

" Ah, aku bukan tuan muda disini. Aku hanya calon adik ipar dari tuan muda rumah ini." Sai menjawab pertanyaanku sambil tertawa yang terdengar renyah ditelingaku.

" A-ah… begitu rupanya…" Seruku pelan sambil memainkan jari-jariku ketika aku sedang gugup.

" Kalau boleh tahu memangnya ada urusan apa kau dengan tuan muda rumah ini, Haruno- _san_?" Tanya Sai penasaran.

" _A…ano_ , a-aku _maid_ barunya. A-aku pikir Shimura- _kun_ tuan muda baruku." Jawabku dengan wajah memerah sambil tanganku yang saling mengait.

" Hahaha tentu saja bukan. Ini mansion milik keluarga Namikaze. Ya sudah, sekarang aku akan menemanimu masuk kedalam. Kebetulan aku ada urusan dengan tuan muda disini." Seru Sai sambil memegang pergelangan tanganku dan itu membuatku kaget.

" Jadi kau putri dari Mebuki?"

Aku mengangguk pelan ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari seorang wanita bersurai pirang berdada super besar yang kini sedang mengintrogasiku. Iris hazel milik wanita itu terus menatap kearahku yang kini sedang menunduk. Aku kini sedang berada diruangan milik wanita bersusia 50 tahunan yang wajahnya tetap seperti gadis berusia 20 tahun, tetap cantik. Senju Tsunade, itulah namanya.

" Baiklah, kau kuterima. Kau akan menjadi _maid_ khusus cucukku. Semua tentang cucu pirangku menjadi tugasmu. Kau harus melayaninya dengan baik dan kau akan tinggal disini." Ocehan dari wanita berdada besar didepanku hanya ku balas dengan anggukan pelan.

" Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu! Kau harus memberikan Naruto obat _maag_ nya tepat waktu! Dia itu penderita _maag_ dan jika kau ingin tahu semua tentang cucuku kau hanya perlu bertanya dengan Ayame, dia kepala _maid_ disini." Sambung nyonya Tsunade dan aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

" _A…ano_ Tsunade- _sama_ …" Aku memberhentikan ucapanku ketika nyonya Tsunade menatapku dengan iris hazelnya yang tajam.

" Ada apa?" Tanya nyonya Tsunade sambil bercekak pinggang.

" S-siapa nama tuan muda…? Ba-bagaiman rupanya? Dan d-dimana letak kamarnya…?" Tanyaku dengan suara terdengar goyah. Untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku, aku memainkan kedua telunjukku dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

" Namikaze Naruto, itu namanya. Memiliki rambut pirang yang terpotong pendek dengan iris mata berwarna safir, tingginya 182 cm dan memiliki tiga goresan seperti rubah dikedua pipinya. Kamarnya berada di lantai dua, sebelah kanan." Seru nyonya Tsunade dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

" T-tsunade- _sama_ …" Aku kembali memanggil namanya nyonya Tsunade dan itu membuat dirinya kembali menatapku.

" Ada apa lagi? apa lagi yang ingin kau pertanyakan?" Seruan nyonya Tsunade yang nadanya cukup tinggi membuatku tidak berani menatapnya. Sepertinya nyonya Tsunade tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, itulah kesimpulanku.

" I-itu… k-kamarku d-dimana?" Tanyaku dengan wajah memerah dan kembali memainkan kedua telunjukku, menautkan mereka.

" Astaga, kau ini sungguh gadis yang merepotkan! Baiklah, aku akan segera memanggil Ayame kemari…" Seru nyonya Tsunade dan aku dapat meihat dia menekan tombol nomor 5 di telepon didepanku.

' _**Moshi… Moshi**_ _. Anda perlu apa memanggil saya, Tsunade-_ _ **sama**_?'

" Ayame, cepat kau keruanganku. Aku memerlukanmu, SEKARANG!"

' _Ba—_ '

 **Tut…tut…tut**.

Aku hanya bergidik ketika melihat nyonya Tsunade yang dengan kasarnya mentup telepon. Ah, sepertinya kesimpulanku benar. Nyonya Tsunade tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya dan ini pasti mengenai ada masalah yang menimpanya.

 **Ceklek**.

" Tsunade- _sama_ , ada perlu apa memanggil saya?"

Aku melirik kearah pintu ruangan nyonya Tsunade. Di sana sudah ada wanita bersurai coklat panjang dengan iris hazelnya. Wanita itu masuk kedalam dan berdiri disamping tempatku sedang duduk. Aku meneliti pakaian _maid_ nya, sangat cantik dan _glamour_. Tetapi ada yang tidak kusukai dari pakaiannya, yaitu terlalu pendek. Pakaian _maid_ bewarna coklat putih yang digunakannya sangat kontras dengan dirinya.

" Ayame, ini Haruno Sakura, putri dari Haruno Mebuki kepala pelayan sebelum kau. Tolong antar dia ke kamarnya yang pernah dipakai Mebuki dan ajak dia keliling rumah. Beritahu dia semua tentang Naruto karena dia akan menjadi maid khusus cucukku." Jelas nyonya Tsunade kepada wanita bersurai coklat yang kuketahui namanya Ayame.

" _Ano…. Hajimemashite Ayame-san_ …" Aku memperkenalkan diriku kepada wanita bernama Ayame yang hanya tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku segera berdiri dari dudukku dan berdiri disampingnya. Wajahku kusembunyikan karena memerah. Inilah diriku, aku seorang gadis pemalu jika bertemu dengan seseorang yang baru kukenal padahal sifatku sebenarnya adalah gadis tsundere.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi." Ujar Ayame lalu kami berlalu keluar dari ruangan nyonya Tsunade dan aku terus berada disampingnya.

Aku kini berada dihalaman belakang rumah. Aku sudah mulai pekerjaanku hari ini. Dengan wajah masih memerah aku memberi makanan kepada ikan-ikan hias milik keluarga Namikaze. Bagaimana tidak memerah? Aku memakai pakaian _maid_ khusus melayani tuan muda yang menurutku sangat memalukan. Pakaian yang kupakai bewarna merah muda bercampur putih yang hanya sebatas paha dan belahan dadaku tampak dengan jelas jika aku membungkuk. Aku tidak menyukai dan tidak pernah menggunakan pakaian seperti ini sebelumnya dan aku tak terbiasa.

" A-aku tidak menyukai pakaian ini…" Gumamku dengan wajah memerah dan terus memberi ikan hias makan.

" Siapa kau?"

 **Deg**.

Tubuhku langsung menegang ketika mendengar suara berat yang sangat dingin dipendengaranku. Aku berhenti memberi makan ikan hias dan tubuhku langsung kaku ditempat. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahiku. Ini suara pria! Dan aku tidak pernah dekat dengan pria lain selain adikku dan Shimura- _kun_ yang baru kukenal tadi.

" Hei, aku sedang berbicara padamu gadis pink!"

Suara itu kembali memasuki indra pendengarku dengan ragu-ragu aku membalik tubuhku dan tentunya langsung berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang tinggi dengan garisan kucing dikedua pipinya. Iris zambrutku bertemu dengan iris safirnya yang tajam dan dingin.

" A-aku Sakura, _maid_ baru untuk N-naruto- _sama_. A-apakah i-itu anda….?" Aku membuka suaraku dengan gugup.

" Ya, itu aku. O, jadi kau _maid_ baruku yang menggantikan Mebuki, hmm?" Ujar pemuda pirang yang mengaku sebagai tuan mudaku dengan nada datar dan dingin. Aku mengangguk cepat.

" Y-ya, s-saya _maid_ baru anda." Jawabku pelan.

" Kau tidak mau memberi hormat kepadaku? Apa kau ingin aku pecat, Hah?" Suara itu kembali terdengar dingin dan tajam. Aku memainkan kedua jariku, ragu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku membungkukkan tubuhku dan aku tahu belahan dadaku terlihat jelas. Ingin rasanya aku menangis.

" M-maafkan saya, Naruto- _sama_. Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi.." Ujarku dan langsung berlari dari sini karena mata safir itu terus menatap kearah belahan dadaku.

To be continued

BAB 2

Tawaran

" Aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin menikah dengan gadis itu! Aku mencintai Sāra dan dia yang akan menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak-anakku kelak!" Teriak pemuda bersurai pirang kepada wanita bersurai pirang yang berdada besar. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di ruangan wanita bersurai pirang, Senju Tsunade.

" Dengarkan aku, Naruto! Sāra berprofesi sebagai model dan aktris yang tiap hari pasti akan menghadapi _paparazzi_ sedangkan ayahmu ingin kau menikah dengan putri pertama Hyūga. Aku tahu kekasihmu itu pintar, tetapi kepintarannya hanya dibidang model dan aktris. Ayahmu ingin gadis yang baik untukmu dan gadis yang baik untukmu hanya Hyūga Hinata." Ujar Tsunade kepada sang cucu, Namikaze Naruto.

" Apa nenek tahu? Sāra lebih baik dari Hinata! Dia pintar disegala bidang dan asal nenek tahu Sāra sudah lama ingin menjadi istriku tetapi karena kalian tidak merestui hubungan kami dia mundur untuk memperjuangkan hubungan kami!" Ketus Naruto. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang pendek itu dengan asal.

" Aku menghargai pendapatmu, Naruto. Tetapi ini untuk kemajuan perusahaan kita. Jika kau tidak menikah perusahaan milik mendiang kakekmu akan diambil oleh Hyūga. Perusahaan itu peninggalan kakekmu yang ia ingin berikan kepadamu, nak. Tolong nenekmu ini, Naruto." Ujar Tsunade dengan suara lembut. Wanita berdada besar itu menatap sang cucu dengan tatapan memohon.

" Apakah ada syarat lain selain aku harus menikahi Hinata?" Kali ini suara Naruto merendah.

" Ada. Syaratnya kau harus menikah dengan wanita lain dan nenek tidak ingin kau menikahi wanita itu! Dia hanya bisa membuat hidupmu hancur, Naruto!" Seru Tsunade dan itu membuatnya mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang cucu.

" Hancur katamu, nek? Tentu hidupku akan hancur jika menikahi orang lain bukan bersamanya!" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya " Bagiku Sāra lebih baik dari Hinata! Aku capek dan ingin istirahat!" Sambung Naruto dan segera pergi dari ruangan Tsunade.

 **Brak**.

Tsunade menatap nanar pintu yang ditutup sang cucu pirangnya. Dia tahu pemuda pirang itu tidak akan setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Tetapi Tsunade sangat membenci Sāra. Gadis itu memang cantik tetapi hanya rupanya sedangkan hatinya tidak. Tsunade tahu betul cucunya sudah salah memilih wanita dan Tsunade menyesal sekarang. Seharusnya dia tidak mengirimkan Naruto bersekolah ke benua Eropa dan tentunya Naruto tidak akan pernah mengenal wanita licik itu.

" Kau sudah dibutakan oleh cinta, Naruto. Sāra yang kau kenal tidak sepenuhnya kau mengenalnya. Dia wanita iblis. Dia yang membuat adikmu terluka karena merebut mantan kekasih adikmu. Kau tidak tahu bahwa dia sering bermain dibelakangmu…"

Di dapur Sakura sedang memasak Ramen dan beberapa menu makan malam yang lain bersama para pelayan yang lainnya. Kini dirinya tidak lagi menggunakan pakaian yang memalukan, pakaian pelayannya kini sopan karena dirinya meminta kepada Ayame untuk mengganti pakaian pelayan yang cukup panjang dan sopan dan tentunya Ayame setuju. Dia sesekali berbicara kepada pelayan lainnya dan kadang bersenda gurau bersama.

" Sakura apa kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan tuan muda?"

Sakura memberhentikan memotong sayuran untuk ramen yang akan dia masak ketika mendengar suara Tenten. Dia mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan tuan muda dingin itu.

" S-sudah. K-kemarin saat aku memberi makan ikan – ikan ditaman belakang aku bertemu dengannya." Jawab Sakura dengan suara gugup.

" Ah, syukurlah. Aku pikir kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Seru Tenten sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis yang dipaksakan.

Hening.

" A-ano… Tenten- _san_ apa aku boleh bertanya tentang…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan sebutan Tenten saja. Kita teman bukan?" Tenten berdecak kesal.

" A-ah ya… _gomen_ _ne_ …" Seru Sakura dengan pelan.

" Ah sudahlah, aku tadi hanya bercanda." Tenten tertawa kecil, " _Ne_ , tadi kau ingin bertanya tentang apa?" Sambungnya dan kini memasang wajah serius.

" Aku ingin bertanya tentang tuan muda. Apakah tuan muda s-selalu memasang wajah dingin seperti itu…?" Tanya Sakura dengan pelan-pelan.

Tenten terdiam sambil membelakangi Sakura. Kali ini dia masih sibuk berkutat dengan okonomiyaki buatannya.

" Tuan muda memang seperti itu sikapnya setelah tiga tahun berlalu. Dia dulu sebenarnya selalu ceria dan ramah ke semua orang, tetapi ketika ia bertemu dengan nona Sāra , tuan muda berubah total. Dia menjadi dingin dan senang sekali tidak dapat mengontrol emosi ketika seseorang melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun itu." Ujar Tenten yang sibuk mengangkat okonomiyaki untuk hidangan makan malam hari ini.

" Siapa itu Sāra?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

" Dia kekasih tuan muda. Mereka telah menjalin hubungan 3 tahun lamanya." Jawab Tenten sekenanya.

Sakura membatu mendengar jawaban Tenten. Entah mengapa ketika gadis bercepol itu mengatakan bahwa Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih membuat dadanya sesak. Perasaan apa ini? Selama ini Sakura tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang membuat dadanya sesak, namun hari ini ketika mendengar jawaban Tenten dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak.

" Sakura…" Tenten memanggil teman merah mudanya namun tidak ada sahutan dari gadis itu.

Sedangkan disisi Sakura, saat ini gadis merah muda ini masih membatu dan termenung. Tenten merasakan tidak ada sahutan dari teman merah mudanya segera membalikan badan menghadap Sakura yang termenung dengan tatapan kosong dan pikirannya entah melantur kemana.

" Sakura- _chan_.." Kali ini Tenten memanggil teman merah mudanya dengan suffix chan dibelakang nama gadis itu. Tenten juga menyentuh bahu Sakura dan itu membantunya sedikit.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dirinya merasakan sentuhan Tenten yang kini menatapnya khawatir. Sakura berusaha untuk tersenyum agar Tenten tidak khawatir dan curiga.

" Sakura-chan, _daij_ _ō_ _be_ ?" Tanya Tenten kepada Sakura yang hanya mengangguk kecil.

" Aku baik-baik saja, Tenten. Kau tenang saja…" Sakura menjawab dengan suara seceria mungkin dan tersenyum yang dipaksakan. " _Ne_ , mengapa malam ini kita banyak sekali memasak untuk makan malam?"

" Malam ini kita kedatangan tamu dari keluarga Hyūga. Mereka akan datang karena pertemuan bisnis dan menyangkut perjodohan tuan muda dan putri sulung mereka, Hyūga Hinata." Ujar Tenten dengan suara malasnya.

" Heh? Bukankah tuan muda sudah memiliki kekasih? Mengapa dia harus dijodohkan dengan nona Hinata? Mengapa tidak dengan kekasih tuan muda?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan.

" Keluarga ini tidak ingin tuan muda menikah dengan kekasihnya karena mereka membenci kekasih tuan muda." Jelas Tenten sedangkan Sakura masih kebingungan. Melihat wajah kebingungan Sakura, Tenten menyambung penjelasannya, " Disini Naruto- _sama_ dan Hinata- _sama_ harus dijodohkan tanpa rasa cinta. Naruto- _sama_ sudah memiliki kekasih begitu juga Hinata- _sama_."

" Oh begitu ya…" Seru Sakura dan Tenten hanya manggut-manggut setuju. " Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Mereka menikah tanpa didasari cinta. Bukankah hubungan mereka akan datar dan suram nantinya?" Sambung Sakura sedangkan Tenten segera menutup mulut Sakura.

"Sssttt..! Sudahlah kita tidak perlu mencampuri urusan mereka. " Seru Tenten memperingati si gadis merah muda, "Nah sekarang apa ramen buatanmu sudah siap?" Sambungnya dan Sakura mengangguk. " Baiklah, ayo kita sajikan diruang makan." Sambungnya dan Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Akhirnya, kedua gadis berbeda surai itu pergi keruang makan dengan membawa masakan yang telah mereka masak.

Malam ini ruang makan di Namikaze Mansion terdapat tamu dari klan Hyūga. Disini kedua klan itu saling berbicara formal mengenai perjodohan sedangkan dua orang berbeda gender yang akan dijodohkan itu hanya menyantap makanan yang tersaji dengan datar dan tidak ada yang membukan pembicaraan diantara mereka.

" Aku sudah selesai." Pemuda pirang dengan tiga goresan rubah dikedua pipinya berujar dengan suara datarnya. Iris safirnya menatap dingin kearah gadis bersurai indigo panjang dengan poni rata yang juga menatap dingin dirinya dengan iris lavender yang tajam.

" A-ah, kalau begitu bagaimana kau mengajak Hinata- _chan_ main ketaman belakang agar kalian lebih dekat dan akrab. Bagaimana?" Kali ini Tsunade berujar sedangkan kedua orang yang dibicarakan itu hanya mengangguk.

" Baiklah, kalian bersenang-senanglah. Kami akan membicarakan lebih lanjut mengenai perjodohan kalian." Seru pria dewasa bersurai pirang dengan suara bahagianya. Namikaze Minato, itulah namanya. Dia adalah ayah dari Namikaze Naruto. Disampingnya, wanita bersurai merah darah sepinggul tersenyum ketika melihat dua sejoli yang sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Iris violet wanita itu bercahaya karena bahagia.

" Aku tidak sabar mendapatkan cucu…" Seru wanita bersurai merah darah sepinggul, Namikaze Kushina dan mendapatkan kekehan kecil dari ruang makan.

Lain di ruang makan, lain pula di taman belakang rumah. Di taman ini terdapat dua sejoli yang sedang duduk dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Mereka berdua diam didalam keheningan dan tidak ada yang membuka percakapan.

" Aku ingin kita bekerjasama!" Kali ini, gadis bersurai indigo membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Naruto menoleh kearah Hyūga Hinata, gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan wajah datarnya.

" Bekerjasama untuk apa? Untuk menggagalkan perjodohan ini?" Sahut Naruto dengan suara datarnya dan Hinata mengangguk.

" Benar. Aku ingin kita bekerjasama untuk menggagalkan perjodohan ini. Aku mencintai orang lain dan kau juga mencintai orang lain, bukan?" Seru Hinata sedangkan Naruto hanya berdehem kecil. " Dengan kerjasama ini kita berdua dapat saling menguntungkan bukan? Tetapi jangan sampai mereka tahu duluan." Seru Hinata kembali dan Naruto mengangguk.

" Baiklah, aku setuju denganmu. Aku akan bekerjasama denganmu…" Kali ini Naruto mau bekerjasama dengan Hinata. Mereka berdua bersalaman pertanda mereka bekerjasama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, saat ini dua orang berbeda jenis telah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Senju Tsunade dan tetua Hyūga hanya bisa terdiam dengan amarah yang akan meledak. Jadi dua orang yang akan mereka jodohkan itu akan bekerjasama untuk menggagalkan perjodohan ini. Mereka tidak menyangka cucu mereka yang mereka sangat sayangi bermain dibelakang mereka.

"Hyūga Hinata…."

Gadis bersurai indigo itu segera menoleh kearah dia mendengar suara geraman. Iris lavendernya melebar ketika melihat tetua di klannya saat ini berjalan menghampirinya dengan tatapan murka.

" _Oj_ _ī_ _sama_ …." Suara putri pertama dan pewaris utama klan Hyūga datar dan dingin. Iris lavendernya yang tadi melebar kini menjadi tajam.

" Namikaze Naruto…"

Naruto segera menoleh kearah suara geraman yang ia sering dengarkan. Iris safirnya hanya menatap sang nenek dengan datar tanpa ekpresi. Ia sudah menduga sang nenek akan memarahinya.

" Hinata… aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukan hal bodoh ini." Tetua Hyūga menatap Hinata dengan mata melebar tak percaya. Pria tua yang berusia 93 tahun itu tak menyangka bahwa sang cucu kesayangannya akan melakukan hal yang tidak beretika. " Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini, Hinata?" Sambungnya dengan suara yang sudah melemah.

" Karena aku tidak mencintainya. Aku mencintai orang lain, kakek. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai. Dan pemuda yang akan kunikahi juga tidak mencintaiku. Kami berdua mencintai orang lain…" Hinata berujar dengan lantangnya sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum miring ketika melihat keberanian Hinata yang mengungkapkan perasaannya.

" Baiklah. Dengan ini sudah kuputuskan… perjodohan ini dibatalkan." Seru tetua Hyūga dan itu membuat dua sejoli yang tadi akan dijodohkan tersenyum bahagia. Berbeda dari mereka berdua, kali ini Tsunade membulatkan matanya.

" Apa? Mengapa perjodohan ini dibatalkan, ayah?!" Kali ini Hyūga Hiashi beserta orang-orang yang berada di ruang makan sudah berada ditaman belakang. Mereka semua terkejut mendengar perjodohan diantara keluarga mereka dibatalkan.

" Hiashi, putraku… mengertilah. Anak sulungmu mencintai orang lain dan kita tidak dapat memaksakan cinta mereka bukan? Lagipula putra Minato juga mencintai orang lain. Jika mereka menikah, nanti rumah tangga mereka hancur di pertengahan jalan…" Jelas sang tetua sedangkan kedua pemimpin keluarga itu hanya terdiam.

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami permisi. Dan untuk perusahaan mendiang Jiraiya kalian dapat mengambilnya dengan cepat tetapi dengan syarat Naruto harus segera menikah. Aku memberikan waktu selama tiga hari." Ujar sang tetua Hyūga dan akhirnya keluarga Hyūga berpamitan pulang.

" Mengapa kau melakukan hal bodoh itu, Naruto?"

Kali ini Tsunade benar-benar marah dengan sang cucu pirang. Dia tidak menyangkan otak cerdas sang cucu hilang hanya gara-gara dia tidak mau berpasangan dengan Hinata.

" Karena aku mencintai Sāra. Apapun akan kulakukan hanya untuk menikahinya." Naruto menjawab dengan santainya. Pemuda pirang ini tidak tahu bahwa sang nenek sangat marah.

" Tetapi waktu yang diberikan mereka kepada kita hanya tiga hari Naruto! Dan saat ini Sāra sedang tidak berada di Jepang! Bagaimana kau meyakinkannya?!" Suara Tsunade mulai meninggi.

" Aku akan menelponnya, nek." Balas Naruto dan ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel canggih miliknya. Ia segera mencari kontak kekasih dan segera menghubunginya.

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Tsunade yang sedang duduk dikursi ruangannya mendengus ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Siapa yang berani menggangu hari buruknya malam ini?

" Masuk." Perintahnya dan terbukalah pintu ruangannya.

Tsunade menatap datar kearah gadis bersurai merah muda diikat rendah yang sedang membawa surat. Gadis itu masuk dan betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat Naruto yang memandangnya tajam. Segera Sakura menghiraukan tatapan Naruto dan berjalan mendekat kearah Tsunade.

" Tsunade- _sama_ ada surat untuk anda..." Ujar Sakura dan segera memberikan surat dan Tsunade menerimanya.

" B-baiklah kalau begitu saya akan melanjutkan pekerjaan saya. Permisi…" Seru Sakura dan segera berjalan menuju keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

Baru beberapa dirinya melangkah, dirinya berhenti kembali ketika mendengar Tsunade memanggil namanya. Segera dia kembali ke tempat nyonya besar.

" A-ada apa, Tsunade- _sama_?" Tanya Sakura dengan lembut.

Naruto hanya mendengus melihat pelayan pribadinya. Dirinya tidak menyukai Sakura berada disini. Entah mengapa dirinya membenci gadis yang tidak pernah mencari masalah dengannya.

" Kau memerlukan uang yang banyak bukan?" Tanya Tsunade dan itu membuat Sakura bingung.

" M-memangnya—"

" Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" Seru Tsunade memotong ucapan Sakura.

" Y-ya… aku memang memerlukannya…" Jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

Senyum Tsunade melebar. Iris hazelnya menatap Sakura dengan serius sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bingung.

" Menikahlah dengan cucuku dan jadilah menantu di rumah ini!"

 **Jlegar**.

Seperti disambar petir, tubuh Sakura menjadi kaku ditempat. Iris emerald miliknya melebar sedangkan bibirnya terkatup. Pikirannya kosong ketika mendengar ucapan Tsunade. Dan tanpa dia sadari dirinya mengangguk setuju.

To Be Continued

BAB 3

Insident

 _Sakura Point Of View_

Setelah seminggu yang lalu pernikahan tanpa ada rasa cinta itu terjalin, namaku telah berubah. Haruno Sakura kini menjadi Namikaze Sakura, istri sah dari Namikaze Naruto, putra walikota dan _miliyarder_ se-Jepang. Saat ini, keretakan terjadi antara keluarga Namikaze. Setelah aku menjadi istri tuan muda, hanya nyonya Kushina, nyonya Tsunade, kak Suigetsu dan kak Konan yang hanya berbicara denganku di anggota keluarga Namikaze.

Selama ini walaupun aku menjadi istri Naruto, aku selalu memanggilnya dengan suffix _sama_ dibelakang namanya. Aku ingin sekali memanggilnya dengan suffix _kun_ , tetapi aku sadar bahwa pernikahan ini hanya sebatas kontrak saja. Walaupun aku menjadi istri sah Naruto, aku dan Naruto tidak tidur seranjang. Aku selalu tidur di kamar pelayan dan tetap menjadi pelayan pribadinya sedangkan Naruto dikamar pribadinya. Dia sering keluar ketempat kekasihnya bahkan sampai menginap.

Entah mengapa aku masih dapat bertahan dipernikahan dengan didasari cinta sepihak dariku ini. Aku juga tidah tahu alasannya.

 _End_ _Sakura Point Of View_

Kali ini Sakura kembali tertidur di sofa menunggu sang suami pulang. Ini sudah selama seminggu aktifitas seperti ini dilakukan oleh menantu Namikaze. Dia terus menunggu sang suami pulang walaupun kenyataannya suaminya tidak begitu peduli dengannya.

Tenten, teman Sakura disaat gadis merah muda itu masih menjadi pelayan Naruto menatap dengan iba melihat gadis merah muda itu meringkuk kedingininan menunggu Naruto pulang walaupun sebenarnya gadis merah muda itu tahu bahwa Naruto tak pernah memandang dirinya.

Dengan cepat, Tenten mengambil selimut dikamar Sakura dan segera menyelimuti gadis merah muda itu. Tenten mengelus lembut rambut Sakura yang terasa lembut ditangannya lalu segera masuk kekamarnya untuk tidur.

Di lain sisi…

Saat ini Naruto berada di apartement sang kekasih bersurai merah. Kedua sejoli ini sedang bercumbu ria dengan tangan kiri pria pirang yang terus _in out_ ketiga jarinya di liang senggama sang wanita sedangkan mulutnya saat ini menghisap gundukan didada sang wanita secara bergiliran. Wanita bersurai merah itu hanya mendesah dan sesekali menarik lembut rambut sang pria untuk melepaskan hasratnya.

" N-naruto- _kun_ … a-aku mau keluar…" Sāra berujar disela-sela aktifivitas mereka. Naruto menatap kearah sang wanita yang kini memerah dan mata berkabut nafsu.

" Keluarkan cairan cintamu, sayang." Seru Naruto dengan tangan masih sibuk bermain diliang senggama sang wanita.

Sāra memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat ketika merasakan liang miliknya berkontraksi. Sedangkan Naruto menggeram tertahan ketika merasakan jari-jarinya dihisap dengan kuat oleh liang sang wanita. Ah, sungguh nikmatnya liang sang wanita walaupun sudah tidak perawan. Masih sempit dan rapat.

" Akhhh….." Sāra mendesah panjang dan dengan desahannya itu keluarlah cairan cintanya. Naruto merasakan sesak dicelananya namun ia tahan. Ia memerhatikan wajah sang wanita yang telah diperawaninya, cantik jika sedang bersemu. Naruto dapat melihat wanita itu sedang mengatur nafasnya.

 **Treng… Treng… Treng…**

Sāra segera melihat kesamping nakas. Ah, ternyata handphone sang kekasih yang berbunyi. Segera dia mengambilkan handphone itu dan memberikannya ke sang kekasih. Naruto menerimanya dan segera membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh seketarisnya. Naruto menggerutu didalam hatinya.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto ketika wanita merah yang ia cintai saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

" Aku rasa… kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang baru…" Sāra berujar dengan suara pelan. " Lagipula kau juga sudah mempunyai isteri…"

Naruto merasakan sesak didadanya. Wanita yang ia cintai ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang telah lama terjalin.

" Apa lagi alasanmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara meninggi.

" Aku… tidak mencintaimu lagi Naruto…" bohong, wanita merah ini masih mencintai Naruto. Hanya saja dia ingin melihat Naruto tanpa dirinya. Apakah pria itu mampu? Dan Sāra yakin pemuda itu tak akan sanggup.

Kali ini Naruto merasa terkhianati oleh wanita yang ia cintai. Dengan tampang datarnya, dia memakai pakaiannya dan langsung segera menyambar kunci mobilnya tanpa menoleh kearah sang wanita yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Naruto segera pergi dari apartement sang wanita dan sebelum itu dia sempat berkata,

" Semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu…:

Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia segera memerhatikan jam dinding di ruang tamu tempat dia tertidur yang menunjukkan pukul 02.00 JST. Disana dia melihat Naruto berjalan menaiki anak tangga tanpa menoleh kearahnya dan menuju langsung kekamar pria itu.

Sakura hanya dapat menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya dan segera kedapur untuk mengambil obat maag untuk sang suami dan juga membekali roti isi untuk makan malam sang suami.

" Maafkan aku telah membuat hidupmu dan cintamu hancur, Naruto- _kun_ …"

" Naruto- _sama_ apa anda didalam?"

Sakura kini berdiri didepan pintu kamar Naruto dengan membawa nampan berisi air, obat maag dan roti isi untuk sang suami. Dia sedari tadi telah menggedor pintu kamar sang suami namun tak ada jawaban.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura memutar knop pintu kamar sang suami dan dengan perlahan-lahan dia membuka pintu tersebut.

Kosong.

Kamar Naruto saat ini kosong dan tidak berpenghuni. Bernapas lega, Sakura segera memasuki kamar sang suami dan segera berjalan menuju nakas disamping ranjang sang suami. Dia segera meletakkan nampan tersebut dinakas.

 **Ceklek**.

Bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih melilit dipingganya sebatas paha dan bertelanjang dada. Wajah Sakura memerah ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata sang suami. Segera dia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya ketika melihat sang suami yang begitu tampan dan seksi.

Naruto tak kala terkejutnya ketika melihat istri yang tidak dia sukai saat ini sedang berada didalam kamarnya. Matanya yang tadi bersih kini berkabut nafsu ketika melihat tampilan sang istri yang begitu menggoda yang hanya menggunakan yukata tidur bewarna merah sebatas paha dengan rambut yang digulung rapi hingga menampakan lehernya yang putih dan masih mulus. Terlebih lagi libido Naruto menaik ketika melihat wajah memerah sang istri. Entah sekarang dirinya merasa sesak di kedua pahanya.

" _A-ano_ … s-saya hanya mengantarkan obat dan makan malam untuk N-naruto- _sama_. J-jadi saya permisi untuk pamit." Sakura berujar dengan suara patah-patah dan itu terdengar seperti desahan dipendengaran Naruto.

Ketika Sakura melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan mendekati pintu, langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat Naruto berdiri didepan pintu tersebut. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Naruto mengunci pintu tersebut dan memainkan kunci pintu itu dengan tangannya. Entah mengapa saat ini Sakura merasa posisinya tidak aman.

" N-naruto- _sama_ … a-anda m-mau a-apa…" Sakura memanggil nama Naruto dengan suara bergetar ketakutan. Dia segera mundur kebelakang sedangkan Naruto terus melangkah maju mendekatinya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari dirinya sekarang terjebak. Matanya menatap Naruto yang kini berada didepannya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Lain dengan Sakura, lain pula Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang ini terus menatap intens tubuh sang istri. Begitu menggiurkan, pikirnya.

" N-naruto- _sama_ … a-anda m-mau a-apa…?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.

" Aku ingin tubuhmu!" Jawab Naruto sekenanya. Segera ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir merah muda milik sang istri yang begitu terkejut dan dilanjutkan dengan lumatan-lumatan kasar. Dirinya juga memeluk pinggang sang gadis dengan kuat agar gadis itu tidak dapat melarikan diri.

" Lep—hmmpp!" Sakura memberontak didalam kukungan Naruto. Wajahnya yang putih kini bersemu merah. Ini pertama kalinya dia berciuman. Sakura tidak pernah berciuman bahkan dirinya tidak tahu apa itu _French kiss_.

Merasa lelah memberontak, akhirnya Sakura pasrah dikukungan sang suami. Kali ini dia membalas lumatan-lumatan sang suami dengan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya yang memerah. Merasa ada respon dari sang gadis, Naruto tersenyum miring. Segera ia memperdalam ciumannya dan kedua tangannya sibuk menarik tali yukata yang dipakai sang gadis dan hanya menyisakkan celana dalam merah muda sang gadis. Naruto juga saat ini sudah bugil. Tidak ada lagi kain penghalang yang menutupi kejantanannya yang kini berdiri tegak.

Naruto segera mencium dan memberi kecupan di leher Sakura yang belum pernah disentuh. Hasilnya, saat ini _kissmark_ penuh dileher Sakura. Sakura mendesah tertahan ketika Naruto terus memberi tanda merah dilehernya. Sesekali dirinya menarik lembut rambut sang suami. Mereka terus bercumbu dan kini posisi mereka sudah berada diatas ranjang. Naruto membaringkan tubuh Sakura keranjang dan segera memberhentikan lumatannya terhadap leher Sakura.

Iris safir Naruto menatap dengan intens tubuh Sakura yang kini terpampang didepannya. Sangat menggiurkan terlebih lagi kedua buah dada yang tidak begitu besar dan tidak begitu kecil itu menggantung dengan puting bewarna merah muda itu bersembunyi. Tanpa sadar Naruto menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Pandangan Naruto bergulir keatas dan saat ini dia melihat wajah Sakura memerah dan buliran air mata terus membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Terbesit rasa tak tega dihati Naruto, namun perasaan itu kini tergantikan dengan nafsu. Segera Naruto mendekat bibirnya ke dua buah dada Sakura dan segera mengulum dan menghisapnya secara bergantian. Tangan kirinya juga ikut memilin dan memutar kedua puting dada Sakura secara bergiliran dan itu membuat sang gadis mendesah. Tangan kanan Naruto menjadi penopang agar dirinya tidak menimpa tubuh sang gadis.

" H-hentikan ini… ah, a-aku m-mohon… hng…" Ujar Sakura disela-sela dirinya mendesah. Naruto menghiraukan kicauan Sakura dan terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Kali ini tangan kiri Naruto berpindah tempat. Naruto melepaskan celana dalam Sakura dan segera menggesekkan jari telunjuknya kebibir kewanitaan Sakura. Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan dua buah jari Naruto memasuki keliang senggamanya. Sakura mendesah ketika Naruto mengeluar-masukkan kedua jarinya. Terasa sakit dan nikmat, karena ini pengalaman baru Sakura.

" Ah… ah… ah…!" Sakura mendesah ketika Naruto mengocok miliknya dengan kasar dan cepat. Saat ini dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari kewanitaannya.

" Milikmu sangat sempit, arghh…" Naruto menggeram disela-sela aktifitasnya.

Mataku Sakura melebar ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari miliknya. Dengan wajah cemas, Sakura menatap Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan liar. Tangan Sakura kini berpegang ditangan kanan Naruto.

" N-Naruto- _sama_ … a-aku… aku keluar…" Sakura mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan wajah memerah. Naruto menggeram ketika merasakan jarinya dihisap oleh liang senggama Sakura. Dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah cairan putih dari kewanitaan Sakura hingga cairan itu menempel di wajah Naruto.

Naruto segera mengeluarkan jarinya didalam kewanitaan milik Sakura. Terdapat cairan Sakura yang membanjiri kedua jarinya dan segera ia menjilatinya. Setelah selesai membersihkan kedua jarinya, kali ini Naruto kembali menatap Sakura yang sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya setelah orgasme pertamanya. Sakura begitu menggoda dengan posisinya yang kini terbaring lemas dengan kedua buah dadanya bergoyang-goyang. Iris safir Naruto berhenti kedaerah intim Sakura. Naruto tertegun melihat kewanitaan Sakura begitu putih dengan warna kemerah-merahan dan tampak bulu-bulu halus yang menyembunyikan sesuatu seperti biji kacang. Naruto segera menatap kejantanannya yang kini menegang, meminta kenikmatan. Naruto kembali menatap Sakura yang kini termenung dan senyum liciknya terpampang. Rencana licik sudah berada didalam otaknya yang cerdas.

" Sakura…"

Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar suara maskulin sang suami. Dengan cepat dia menyambar selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh bugilnya dan segera memandang kearah Naruto. Wajahnya memerah namun samar-samar.

" Aku ingin kau ambilkan obat maagku. Ini sudah waktunya aku meminumnya." Seru Naruto kembali dengan suara dingin.

Sakura segera turun dari ranjang Naruto dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh bugilnya. Dia segera berjalalan kearah nakas yang dekat dengan lemari pakaian Naruto. Setelah mengambil obat maag untuk suami, Sakura segera ketempat Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah sang suami untuk memberikan obat maag.

Naruto tersenyum miring ketika Sakura berada didepannya. Bukannya mengambil obatnya, dia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang Sakura dan menarik tangan gadis itu hingga saat ini Sakura berpangku dengannya.

Mata Sakura membulat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan tegak menggesek-gesek kewanitaannya. Wajahnya bersemu pekat ketika tangan Naruto meremas kedua buah dadanya. Dengan susah payah Sakura menahan desahannya dan akhirnya dirinya mendesah. Naruto terus menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya di kewanitaan Sakura dan ketika dirinya telah merasa siap segera dia menyentakkan kejantanannya diliang milik Sakura dan akhirnya keluarlah darah sebagai bukti keperawanan Sakura telah hilang.

Air mata Sakura mengalir ketika merasakan sakit didaerah intimnya ketika Naruto mulai mengeluar-masukkan batang miliknya. Pinggang Sakura dipegang erat oleh Naruto dan dirinya juga ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk mengikuti irama hentakan Naruto. Desahan, Racauan, deritan ranjang dan geraman suara mereka yang menjadi saksi bisu percintaan mereka.

Dan malam ini… adalah malam yang panjang bagi Sakura.

Sakura terbangun ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menyakiti daerah intimnya. Mengucek pelan matanya, Sakura terkejut ketika melihat Naruto tidur disampingnya. Iris zambrutnya segera memerhatikan seluruh ruangan dan betapa terkejutnya dirinya. Dia kini berada di kamar Naruto dan tanpa ada sehelai benangpun diantara mereka. Seketika Sakura ingat kejadian semalam, kejadian yang membuat keperawanannya lepas darinya.

Sakura segera pergi dari ranjang Naruto dan merasakan ngilu disekitar kewanitaannya. Dengan teratih-atih Sakura memungut pakaiannya dan segera memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat.

Sakura ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari kamar Naruto. Dia tak sanggup melihat wajah Naruto karena kebodohannya semalam. Ketika dirinya sudah selesai memakai pakaiannya, segera dia keluar dari kamar sang suami dengan langkah teratih-atih tanpa memperdulikan kewanitaannya yang sakit.

Naruto tersadar ketika jam wekernya berbunyi. Dengan perlahan-lahan dirinya bangun dari baringnya dan segera mematikan jam weker yang terus berbunyi. Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika melihat noda merah diseprainya dan dia mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia… telah memperawani gadis yang berstatus istri dan pelayan pribadinya.

" Aku… melakukannya…?" Naruto berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Dengan kasar, dirinya menarik surai pirangnya dan pergi dari ranjangnya yang berantakan dan pergi masuk kekamar mandi.

Naruto kini berjalan menuju ruang makan. Hari ini ia berencana untuk libur karena dia kelelahan . Dengan perlahan dirinya menarik satu kursi dan mendudukinya. Pikirannya saat ini masih kacau karena insiden semalam. Memijit pelipisnya, itulah yang dilakukannya untuk mengurangi rasa pusing dikepalanya.

" Ayame…." Naruto memanggil sang kepala pelayan di mansionnya.

Dengan terbirit-birit wanita bersurai coklat berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Dia masih belum siap mendapatkan cacian dari sang tuan muda.

" A-anda memerlukan apa, Naruto- _sama_?" Tanya Ayame dengan tangan kanan memegang sendok sayur yang terbuat dari amilinium.

" Aku ingin ramen kuah pedas dan jangan lupa topingnya _naruto_ bukan _menma_! Kau mengerti?" Perintah Naruto dengan suara datarnya. Ayame hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan mencatat perintah dari sang tuan muda diotaknya.

" B-baiklah saya permisi kebelakang dulu…" Pamit Ayame dan pergi kembali bekerja meninggalkan Naruto sendiri diruang makan.

 **15 menit kemudian.**

" Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama, N-naruto- _sama_!" Ayame datang dengan mangkuk besar dinampannya. Didalam nampan itu terdapat juga jus lemon yang disukai Naruto.

Naruto hanya berdehem menanggapi ujaran Ayame. Iris safirnya hanya menatap Ayame datar dari samping ketika wanita bersurai coklat itu menyajikan hidangan sebagai sarapannya. Sejujurnya, dirinya tidak suka menunggu karena baginya waktu adalah uang. Ya, Naruto memang sangat menghargai sesuatu, terlebih lagi uang dan reputasi.

" S-selamat menikmati, N-naruto- _sama_. S-saya permisi…" Seru Ayame dan berniat pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" Tunggu dulu, Ayame. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu…" Naruto mencegat Ayame yang akan kembali bekerja.

" M-menanyakan tentang apa, N-naruto- _sama_?" Tanya Ayame dengan wajah bingungnya.

" Dimana Sakura? Aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi…" Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit ragu menanyakan kemana gadis yang telah diperawaninya.

" Ah, Sakura ada di taman belakang. Dia kusuruh memberi makan ikan hias disana karena aku melihatnya kelelahan untuk bekerja terlalu berat. Sebenarnya aku mencegahnya untuk bekerja karena kondisinya tetapi dia tetap bersikukuh keras. Dia itu gadis yang keras kepala namun baik dan ramah kepada siapapun…" Jawab Ayame dengan memasang senyum, lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya, " Dia juga tadi berjalan teratih-atih seperti terjatuh. Aku juga tidak yakin soal itu, sih…"

Naruto tertegun mendengar jawaban Ayame. Kali ini ada rasa bersalah di hati Naruto.

" Nah, hanya itu yang anda tanyakan, bukan?" Seruan Ayame membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk.

" Ya, hanya itu. Sekarang kau kembali bekerja…" Suruh Naruto dan Ayame meninggalkan Naruto sendirian diruang makan.

To be continued.

BAB 4

Pesta

 **Ting tong**

Sakura yang tadi sedang merapikan ruang tamu terkejut ketika mendengar suara bel rumah yang berbunyi. Dengan cepat-cepat dirinya membenarkan syal merah muda yang dia gunakan untuk menutupi lehernya yang memerah.

 **Ting tong**

Suara bel itu kembali berbunyi dan Sakura segera berlari kearah pintu walaupun masih terasa sedikit sakit dibagian intimnya. Dengan cepat Sakura membuka pintu ruang tamu dan kini memperlihatkan seseorang didepan pintu itu.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung ketika melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang dengan poni rata namun warna rambutnya seperti suaminya kini berdiri dengan memegang dua koper di kedua tangannya. Gadis bersurai pirang itu tersenyum manis kepada Sakura hingga matanya menyipit dan hal itu membuat Sakura tertegun.

" Maaf… anda siapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Apakah gadis ini kekasih suaminya? Sakura merasa familiar dengan wajah gadis ini.

Gadis itu membuka matanya yang tadi menyipit dan Sakura tertegun ketika melihat iris mata gadis itu. Warnanya begitu indah untuk Sakura.

" Apa kamu Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak kaget ketika mendengar gadis bermanik lavender tanpa pupil itu menyerukan namanya. Dari mana gadis itu tahu namanya?

" Ya… aku Sakura. A-anda siapa?" Ujar Sakura dengan keringat dingin diwajahnya.

 **Pluk**.

Sakura begitu terkejut ketika gadis bersurai pirang itu memeluk tubuhnya. Gadis itu kini sedang memeluknya erat. Tak lama kemudian, gadis berponi rata itu melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung masuk kedalam dan Sakura kebingungan dan akhirnya mengikuti gadis bersurai pirang yang kini sudah duduk di sofa.

" _Ne_ , ternyata kakak iparku cantik sekali." Gadis bersurai pirang itu bergumam cukup keras hingga Sakura yang sedang membawa dua koper milik gadis itu mendengarnya dan wajah wanita itu memerah.

Sakura meletakkan koper gadis itu disamping sofa dan berdiri disamping gadis itu. Gadis bersurai pirang dengan poninya yang rata itu menatap Sakura dengan senyum hangat.

" T-tunggu dulu… kau siapa? K-kakak ipar…? Apa maksudnya?" Kali ini Sakura kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu hanya menepuk jidatnya pelan dan kembali menatap Sakura yang kebingungan dengan tingkah gadis itu.

" Ah, _gomen_. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku." Gadis bersurai pirang itu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menarik Sakura yang kebingungan kesofa disampingnya. " Aku Namikaze Shion, putri terakhir sekaligus adik kesayangan _Baka no_ Naruto- _n_ _ī_." Sambung gadis pirang itu dan itu membuat Sakura melebarkan iris zambrutnya.

" K-kau adik Naruto- _sama_? Wah cantiknya!" Sakura tersenyum sumringah kepada Shion yang kini mengernyitkan alisnya. " _Hajimemashite_ Shion- _sama_!" Sambung Sakura.

" Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Aku ini adik iparmu dan panggil saja aku Shion, Sakura- _n_ _ē_ _chan_." Seru Shion dan Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya ragu.

" Ah ya, baiklah Shion- _chan_." Jawab Sakura dan Shion tersenyum lebar.

" _Ne_ , dimana _baka on_ _ī_ _chan_ itu? Apa dia masih tidur?" Tanya Shion dan Sakura hanya diam tak menanggapinya. Dia tak ingin membicarakan tentang Naruto kali ini. " Aku sudah memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa aku akan pulang hari ini dari kota Ame tetapi _baka on_ _ī_ _chan_ itu tidak menjemputku dan aku harus menghubungi Sai- _kun_ untuk menjemputku! Dasar, jika aku bertemu dengannya akan kuberi pelajaran dia!" Sambung Shion dan Sakura hanya diam.

" Wah, ternyata gadis cerewet sudah pulang ya?"

 **Deg**.

Sakura mengenal suara itu, itu suara Naruto. Dengan cepat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar langkah kaki Naruto mendekat. Shion yang tadi sempat memperhatikan tingkah sang kakak ipar yang aneh mengernyitkan alisnya. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh sang kakak ipar.

" A-ah Shion- _chan_ pasti lelah dari perjalanan jauh bukan? K-kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkan jus mangga untukmu. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu. Kau tunggu disini ya," Sakura berujar dengan suara pelan dan bergetar yang hanya dapat didengar Shion. Dia tahu saat ini Naruto sedang menatap dirinya. Sakura harus melarikan diri agar tidak bertemu Naruto.

" Tunggu dulu, Sakura- _n_ _ē_ _chan_ …" Shion menahan Sakura yang mencoba berdiri dari duduknya. Gadis pirang itu menatap Sakura dengan iris yang tajam. " Mengapa kau memakai syal disaat musim semi seperti ini? Apa kau sakit?" Sambung Shion sambil menatap Sakura heran.

" A-aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memakainya…!" Jawab Sakura gelagapan.

Dengan senyum jahilnya, Shion mendekatkan dirinya ke Sakura dan langsung menarik syal yang melilit dileher Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura terkejut.

" Ah!"

Shion menatap dengan wajah memerah ketika melihat leher Sakura yang dipenuhi bercak merah seperti _kissmark_. Disampingnya, Naruto yang beridiri hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup ketika melihat leher Sakura yang memerah karenanya. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri berusaha menutupi lehernya dengan wajah menunduk menahan malu.

" A-ah, _gomennasai_ Sakura- _n_ _ē_ _chan_! I-ini aku kembali pakaikan!" Shion berujar gelagapan dan wajah memerah ketika melilitkan syal merah muda itu kembali ke leher Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan wajah masih menunduk.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan itu membuat dirinya saat ini ditatap oleh Shion. Shion menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan jahil dan dia mulai berdiri mendekati Naruto.

" _Ne_ , ternyata kau liar juga ya, Naruto- _n_ _ī_! Kau membuat leher kakak ipar penuh bercak merah!"

Naruto menatap Shion dengan mata melotot sedangkan Sakura hanya diam dengan wajah menunduk menahan malu.

" Jadi… apakah semalam Naruto- _n_ _ī_ melakukannya cukup kasar, Sakura- _n_ _ē_ _chan_?"

Sakura semakin menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Naruto kini salah tingkah.

" Apakah milik Sakura- _n_ _ē_ _chan_ sangat sempit dan nikmat, Naruto- _n_ _ī_? Berapa ronde yang kalian lewatkan?"

Sakura gelagapan dan kini wajahnya memerah hingga akhirnya dirinya pingsan disofa. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu membulatkan matanya sedangkan Shion tertawa cekikikan. Sepertinya Shion mengetahui sesuatu bahwa ini semalam ada malam pertama bagi Sakura. Dan Shion juga tahu Sakura itu pemalu namun sebenarnya _tsundere_.

" Shion _no baka_! Kau membuatnya pingsan!" Seru Naruto panik dan segera berlari kearah Sakura yang kini pingsan dengan wajah memerah total.

" Hahahaha, ternyata kakak iparku ini pemalu ya. Wah, wajahnya memerah total seperti tomat!" Shion kembali berujar dengan tawa yang mulai mereda. " _Ne_ , sekarang biarkan aku membawanya kekamarmu! Kau buatkan adik kesayanganmu ini jus mangga ya…!"Sambungnya dan segera merangkul tubuh Sakura yang pingsan menuju kamar Naruto dilantai atas.

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus dan mulai pergi kedapur dengan ocehan-ocehan tak jelas.

Sakura kini sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Dengan pelan, wanita merah muda itu bangun dari baringnya dan tersentak ketika melihat Naruto yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan datar di sofa. Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba lari dari ranjang Naruto.

" Berhenti disitu, Sakura!"

Sakura tidak peduli dengan seruan Naruto yang dingin dan terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Naruto. Dia tidak ingin terlibat masalah lagi dengan Naruto. Dia sudah lelah.

Disisi lain Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal ketika dia gagal lagi ingin meminta maaf kepada Sakura. Wanita itu pasti sangat marah dengannya.

Malam sudah tiba. Bulan dan bintang kini menggantikan matahari dari tugasnya. Angin lembut menguar mempersejuk malam ini. Kini di kediaman Namikaze, tepatnya diruang keluarga Namikaze terdapat dua perempuan cantik sedang sibuk berbicara. Gadis bersurai pirang yang lebih mendominasi pembicaraan ini sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya merespon.

" Kau mau pergi kemana malam-malam begini, Naruto- _n_ _ī_?"

Naruto berhenti ketika mendengar suara Shion. Pemuda pirang ini hanya menatap sang adik dan wanita merah muda yang kini menunduk sekilas lalu kembali berjalan menuju keluar.

" Hei! Aku sedang berbicara kepadamu, Naruto- _n_ _ī_ _no Baka_!" Shion kembali berteriak dan Naruto akhirnya menyerah. Pemuda pirang itu kembali ketempat sang adik dan istrinya yang tadi sibuk berbicara.

" Aku dapat undangan ke pesta dari sepupu kita, Ino. Hari ini hari jadi pernikahannya dengan suaminya makanya aku harus pergi." Ujar Naruto dengan mata kini melirik Sakura yang masih menunduk.

" Hari ini hari jadi pernikahan Ino dan Shikamaru? Dan kau diundang olehnya?" Tanya Shion dan Naruto menganggguk.

" Ya. Bagaimana, kau ingin ikut?" Tawar Naruto kepada sang adik.

Shion menatap Sakura yang masih menunduk dan terlintas ide cemerlang diotaknya. Dirinya kembali menatap sang kakak pirang yang kini menatapnya curiga.

" Hoam, aku lelah. Mengapa kau tidak mengajak istrimu saja? Lagipula, Ino belum pernah bertemu dengan istrimu, kan?" Seru Shion dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura menatap Shion kebingungan.

Naruto terdiam ditempat. Wajahnya berubah menegang dan dirinya tidak dapat membalas ucapan sang adik.

" Shion- _chan_ , bu-bukankah kamu yang diajak? Me-mengapa jadi a-aku?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara gemetar.

" Sakura- _n_ _ē_ _chan_ kau harus bertemu dengan sepupu kami dan mungkin kalian dapat menjadi teman akrab. Ino itu gadis cerewet dan mungkin dia memerlukan teman sepertimu." Seru Shion menjelaskan ke Sakura yang gelagapan.

" Ta-tap—"

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang kakak ipar harus ikut denganku biar aku mendandanimu secantik mungkin!" Shion memotong ucapan Sakura dan segera menarik tangan Sakura menuju kamarnya. "Naruto- _n_ _ī_ kau harus menunggu disitu sebelum istrimu selesai kudandani!" Sambungnya dan kini Naruto hanya tinggal sendiri di ruang keluarga.

Naruto kini masih berada di ruang keluarga sambil memainkan handphone canggih kepunyaanya. Pemuda pirang itu menggerutu dalam hati karena lelah menunggu sang adik yang sibuk mendandani sang istri. Sejujurnya, Naruto ingin pergi sendiri dan soal dia mengajak Shion itu hanya basa-basi saja. Tetapi rupanya adik pirangnya itu pintar dan menyuruh Sakura yang pergi bersamanya.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Naruto- _n_ _ī_!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan dirinya membeku ketika melihat Shion bersama Sakura. Wanita merah muda itu begitu menawan dan bercak-bercak merah yang dilehernya sudah hilang tanpa bekas. Wajahnya hanya dipolesi bedak tipis, maskara tipis dan hanya lipgloss dan itu memberinya kesan natural. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang itu hanya disanggul dan menyisakkan anak-anak rambut yang menggantung dikedua wajahnya. Mini dress bewarna hitam itu membuat tubuhnya berbentuk. Highhells bewarna hitam itu sangat pas dikaki jenjangnya dan membantu tinggi badannya sama dengan tinggi badan Naruto.

" Cantik…" Tanpa sadar Naruto bergumam menilai dandanan Shion kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar gumaman Naruto hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sedangkan Shion tertawa kecil.

" Berhenti mengagumi dandananku terhadap istrimu, Naruto- _n_ _ī_! Kau membuat wajah istrimu memerah!" Seru Shion dan itu membuat Naruto tersadar dan menjadi salah tingkah. " Sekarang kalian boleh pergi dan jangan lupa harus romantic ya agar Ino dan Shikamaru cemburu dengan kalian," sambung Shion sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Sakura menatap Shion dengan senyum manisnya, lalu kemudian berujar, " Terima kasih telah mendandaniku, Shion- _chan_. Aku menyayangimu."

Shion yang mendengar suara lembut Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu menyeret Sakura keluar. Matanya terus menatap kearah Sakura yang kini sedang masuk kedalam mobil _Lamborghini vaneno_ di kursi samping kemudi. Ketika mobil tersebut hilang dari pandangannya, Shion pun segera masuk dan akan membuat kejutan ketika kakak pirangnya dan kakak iparnya kembali.

Di dalam mobil mewah _Lamborghini vaneno_ bewarna hitam tersebut, Sakura tetap diam sambil memainkan jari-jarinya sedangkan Naruto yang sedang menyetir sekekali melirik Sakura tanpa sepengatahuan wanita itu. Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa Sakura saat ini memang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Sakura lebih dewasa ketika berdandan dan itu membuatnya seperti model. Disisi lain, Sakura menyadari bahwa Naruto sering meliriknya namun dia tetap diam dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

" Sakura…." panggil Naruto dengan suara datar

"Ah, _etto_ … _ano_ … ya, Naruto- _sama_? A-ada apa?" seru Sakura dengan suara panik dan wajah menoleh kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat respon Sakura hanya bisa _speechless_ namun dalam hatinya ia tertawa melihat respon wanita merah muda itu. _Sakura begitu manis ketika sedang memasang wajah paniknya_ , batinnya berkata. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ketika otaknya mencerna apa yang barusan ia katakan dalam hati. Sakura yang melihat adegan Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

" Naruto- _sama_ , _doushita no_?" tanya Sakura dengan tangan menarik lengan jas milik Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah polos. Sakura masih memegang lengan jas Naruto lalu melepaskannya ketika dia sadar bahwa dirinya ditatap oleh Naruto.

" _Gomennasai_ ," seru Sakura dengan lirih dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Naruto hanya berdehem menyahuti ucapan maaf Sakura. Suasana di mobil _Lambhorgini vaneno_ itu kembali hening. Mau Sakura ataupun Naruto tak ada diantara mereka yang membuka pembicaraan.

Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya didepan halaman rumah megah yang menghadap jalanan kota Konoha bagian utara. Sakura melihat banyak mobil mewah yang terpakir di halaman rumah megah tersebut. Disisi lain, Naruto sibuk membuka sabuk pengaman dan sesekali ia melirik Sakura yang tersenyum walaupun samar.

" Ayo keluar, kita sudah sampai." seru Naruto dengan suara datar begitu juga dengan wajahnya.

Sakura hanya diam dan menurut perkataan suami sahnya itu. Ia pun mencoba membuka sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya. Namun, beberapa kali ia mencoba sabuk pengaman tersebut tidak mau terlepas dari tubuhnya. Di lain pihak, Naruto yang sudah keluar dari mobil melirik Sakura yang kesusahan membuka sabuk pengaman. Ia mendesis kesal lalu kemudian kembali masuk ke mobil untuk membantu wanita yang berstatus istri sahnya.

" Sini biar kubantu…" seru Naruto lalu membuka sabuk pengaman tersebut dari tubuh Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam dan menurut. Tak lama kemudian, sabuk pengaman tersebut terlepas dari tubuhnya dan senyuman manis terpatri di bibir ranumnya. Sakura segera menolehkan wajahnya kepada Naruto yang masih memasang wajah datar.

" _Ano_ … _Arigatou_ Naruto- _sama_ …" seru Sakura dengan pelan sedangkan Naruto hanya berdehem.

" Ingat pesanku tadi, disini kita harus bersikap seperti suami istri yang harmonis. Kau harus memanggilku dengan _sufifix_ _kun_ pada akhir namaku, mengertI?" seru Naruto kepada Sakura sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan beriringan tanpa ada suara apapun. Sakura sibuk dengan kegugupannya sedangkan Naruto menyalakan rokoknya hingga kemudian mereka memasuki rumah megah tersebut. Ketika berada didalam rumah megah tersebut, suara bising mendominasi ruang tamu tersebut. Suara musik mengalun dan beberapa pasangan sibuk berdansa. Sakura hanya menatap semua kegiatan tersebut dengan decakan kagum. Disisi lain, Naruto sama sekali tidak berminat melihat pesta yang dibuat oleh sepupunya, Yamanaka Ino.

" Nona kau sangat cantik, kalau kau tidak keberatan apa kau mau menari bersamaku? Aku Akasuna Sasori, panggil saja nama depanku."

Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara dibelakangnya. Cukup jauh tetapi iris safirnya membelalak ketika melihat seorang pria teman kerja Shikamaru dan kakak dari Sāra, mantannya mencoba untuk merayu Sakura, istrinya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman datar ketika melihat bahu telanjang milik Sakura dipegang oleh pemuda itu. Ada rasa tak terima ketika istrinya dipegang oleh orang lain.

" _Sumimasen_ , Sasori- _san_ aku tidak bisa. A-aku sudah punya suami. Jadi, aku menolak tawaranmu…" seru Sakura dan Naruto tersenyum puas ketika melihat reaksi Sasori yang kecewa.

" A-ah ternyata begitu… baiklah kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu dan nama suamimu?" tanya Sasori dengan suara kecewa.

Sakura ragu-ragu ingin menjawabnya, tetapi tak lama dia pun memberanikan diri untuk menjawab, " Namaku Namikaze Sakura dan Suamiku bernama Namikaze Naruto…"

Sasori melebarkan kedua pupil matanya. Tangannya mengepal erat membuat tinjuan dan kini wajahnya beruabah menjadi dingin. Sakura hanya diam dan tak mengerti ketika melihat perubahan sikap dan wajah Sasori. Dia pun berpamitan kepada Sasori lalu pergi dengan alasan ingin ketoilet.

Di pihak lain…

" Kau disini rupanya, Naruto!"

Naruto segera menoleh kearah pria bersurai hitam dikuncir seperti nanas yang kini menatapnya malas sedangkan disampingnya terdapat wanita bersurai pirang yang dikuncir ekor kuda yang kini sedang berbadan dua. Wanita beriris aquamarine itu menatap tajam Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan terus menghisap puntung rokoknya.

" Yo Ino, kau hamil lagi ya? selamat ya…" Naruto berseru tanpa berdosa. Ia kembali menghisap puntung rokoknya.

Ino menatap Naruto kesal, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati sepupu pirangnya itu. Dengan tenaga kuat, Ino menjitak dahi Naruto hingga membuat pria itu meringis kesakitan.

" Sialan kau Naruto, kau telat sepuluh menit! Aku menyuruh untuk datang tepat waktu kan?! Dasar masih saja menjadi orang suka telat!" ujar Ino dengan nada berapi-api.

" Aku sudah datang dari tadi, _aho onna_! Jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan!" balas Naruto dengan sedikit tekanan. Iris birunya menatap datar Ino.

Shikamaru yang melihat pertengakaran singkat sang istri dengan iparnya hanya bisa mendengus, kemudian berujar, " Ah, kalian benar-benar merepotkan. Bisakah kalian untuk tidak terlihat mencolok di hari yang spesial ini? Kalian membuatku menjadi kerepotan..."

Ino mendengus kesal, lalu bersedekap dada, " Tetapi _Baka Naruto_ yang memulainya duluan, _anata_!" seru Ino membela dirinya.

" Enak saja kau menyalahkanku! Yang duluan memulainya itu kau, _aho onna_!" balas Naruto dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu dengan cepat dia menarik Ino dan memeluk tubuh wanita berbadan dua itu dari belakang. Ino sangat terkejut ketika Shikamaru memeluknya dan wajahnya kini memerah bak kepiting rebus.

" _Anata_ …" gumam Ino dengan wajah memerah lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu mencium puncuk kepala sang istri yang kini malu-malu kucing. Sedangkan itu, Naruto menatap bosan pasangan yang senang memamerkan kemesraan mereka. Dengan santainya, ia menuangkan sebotol _vodka_ ke gelas kecil lalu meneguknya.

" Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, aku dengar dari nenek kau sudah menikah ya?" seru Shikamaru dan itu berhasil membuat tubuh Naruto menegang.

Ino menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jahil, kemudian berujar, " Apa berita itu benar, Naruto? Wah… akhirnya kau tidak menjadi perjaka tua, hahaha…"

" Ya, itu benar. Aku sudah menikah," jawab Naruto dengan suara dingin.

" Dengan siapa kau menikah? Apa dengan Sāra- _chan_?" tanya Ino dengan memasang senyum antusias.

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi datar, tangannya mengepal erat. Shikamaru dan Ino yang melihat tingkah aneh Naruto saling berpandangan.

" Oi, Naruto. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada khawatir.

" Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Soal istriku, dia bernama Haruno Sakura." jawab Naruto dengan suara kali ini dibuat ceria.

Shikamaru dan Ino saling berpandangan. Kedua suami-istri itu mengirimkan sinyal dan tersenyum ketika memiliki ide untu menjahili Naruto.

" Ne, boleh kami mengenal istrimu? Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat sebagai ipar." seru Ino dengan suara ceria dan senyum manis.

Naruto hanya mendengus, kemudian memutar malas matanya. Dengan cepat, ia melirik ruang tamu Ino untuk mencari Sakura. Ino dan Shikmaru masih tersenyum dan saling mengirim kode.

" Dimana wanita itu, aku sedari tadi tidak melihatnya…" gumam Naruto tanpa didengar oleh Ino dan Shikamaru.


End file.
